<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Composure by Cici3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518815">Composure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3'>Cici3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little play time put the avatar of pride in a sticky situation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Composure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A thought came to mind and i had to write it down haha! Enjoy guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday evening and I was doing over my reports as normal, I had several others tasks that I had to do today as well as my meeting with Diavolo. I wrote furiously but perfectly battling against the clock but also myself; above all else to be the very best of my self was my goal. Each report had to be foolproof, each task had to be infallible in order to reflect the gleaming jewel that is my image. Or at least it was above all…until she entered my life.</p><p>“Hello Luci, I brought you something to eat and maybe we could have a chat?” This female somehow managed to ensnare my heart for her own, cast me under some spell that made me malleable in her hands. But I wouldn’t let her know the full extent of it; what would she say if she knew the full effect she had on me? But then again, I did make her mine, so that must tell her something.</p><p>“Hello Beloved, I am pleased that you thought of me, but you do not have to dote so much.”</p><p>“Oh hush, your brothers told me that you didn’t come down to dinner so I brought it up to you; I hardly call it doting.”</p><p>“Then what do you call it?” She leaned down to me, letting her garnet hair fall like a curtain as she pressed her soft lips to mine. My hands quickly floated to her waist and down to her hips as she climbed into my lap to straddle me. I pressed her closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I began to hike up her skirt for better access. She placed her hands over mine as I began to unfasten my belt and she leaned back with a devilish smile.</p><p>“Now Luci, I do believe you still have work to do.”</p><p>“So you came here to tease me, is that it?!” I didn’t mean for my tone to sound so rigid, but in just that short moment she already riled me up. She knew teasing incited punishment.</p><p>“I want to play…a little game.” She kissed me again tenderly, that gleam in her eye even more evident.</p><p>“You just said that I had work that needed to be done and you want to play?” She removed my hands and unfastened my belt herself before lowering herself onto the floor under my desk.</p><p>“What game do you have in mind my love?” she took my stiffening member into her hands and began to stroke it lightly.</p><p>“I know how perfect you always need to be; can you do it under pressure? Can you complete your work while I have fun here?” I couldn’t help but chuckle at such a request, it was ludicrous, but watching her play with me was making me increasingly hot.</p><p>“You know I am not distracted so easily Beloved, I fear my task will be done long before you are.” She stuck out her tongue and placed the tip of my manhood into her mouth, massaging it in little waves she made with her tongue while making sure she had direct eye contact.</p><p>“Then prove it Mr. Pride, show me that you can keep your composure under pressure and I will allow you to punish me in any way you please.” This girl loved to defy me and incite my most sadistic pleasures, I could think of many a way I wanted to bend her to my will and to finally have her consent to do so…</p><p>“You have yourself a deal, do as you wish, but you will not make me lose face. I’m afraid you have lost long before you even beg-“ She took me completely in her throat and the feeling of the hot slick flesh squeezing and massaging around me seemed to pull my mind in a slight fog.</p><p>“What’s the matter Luci, did you get distracted?” Damn her!</p><p>“Of course not, you must not be trying hard enough; I hardly notice you’re there.”</p><p>“Fucking liar.” She ran her tongue up my length before closing her lips around the tip and flicking at it with her tongue. I unconsciously twitched at her stimulation and it brought a satisfied smile.</p><p>“I will still win, prepare to be there for a while.” She slowly slid me oit of her mouth with that same gleam in her eye.</p><p>“I already have, Diavolo will be here any minute.”</p><p>“WHAT??” I couldn’t move from my chair as she literally had me by the balls and was taking me down her down her throat again. She planned this all along the wretched female!</p><p><em>Now Luci, don’t fret, all you have to do is keep a straight face the entire time Diavolo is here and you win. Since I won’t be able to speak to you I will have to be in your head. Sorry in advance for the intrusion.</em> I hated the very idea of her using telepathy on me. I simply had to mind my thoughts, it was the whole idea of the matter anyway. So why not?</p><p>“Knock, knock! Hello Lucifer, I hope you have been well. I know our meeting was supposed to be a few hours from now but Jetèa said you had some free time and thought we should get it out of the way.” Oh I will be punishing her good.</p><p>“Not at all, have a seat, tell me what is on your mind.” He sat across from me and the very first thing I thought about was him kicking her as soon as he put his feet out in front of him. But I felt her shift and pull closer into my lap, I take it she thought of that, that and the fact that my desk was also just high enough that she could work at me almost comfortably without him seeing her. I eyes lowered to her for a second and I could see her olive eyes watching me as filled her throat with me again, working me with her tongue, I felt a jolt and I clenched my fists against the sensation. She looked so erotic with her mouth around me, her palms kneading at my hips and her breast pressed against my inner thighs.</p><p>
  <em>I took your virginity; I had never taught you these things, where did you learn this?</em>
</p><p><em>Amso showed me some tapes, I wanted it to be a surprise.</em> Well surprised I was.</p><p>“Alright so the first thing I wanted to talk about was the finance budget of this year versus the last. If you can see here we have made record sales with our comfort candy sales and the Yakisoba bread. I am thinking that with this change in revenue we could afford to have a little party on campus. It doesn’t have to be fancy, just the students getting together to enjoy some music and food.” I took the report in my hand and I felt another jolt that made me bite my lip to stifle the groan in my throat.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m just trying to get a handle on these numbers is all.” I lifted the paper in front of my face as reached my hand down to touch her. She was full out bobbing her head up and down at this point, the drool making the entry of her throat so slick and warm and the suction of her mouth squeezing every inch of me. She looked up at me and slid me from her mouth to jerk me off with her hand. As she mouthed the words ‘pay attention,’ she took her other hand to grasp and massage the family jewels.</p><p>“Yes I can see that there was an influx of over four thousand Grimm in profit from last year, if all other…margins are covered…umm, mmm.” She was beginning to make me slip; I had to stay in control of this!</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“I…ahem, excuse me, I don’t see why we couldn’t host something like maybe a school dance? I think…they would…enjoy it very much.”</p><p>
  <em>Someone is getting a little amorous; I thought you didn’t notice me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to settle down, you are trying to embarrass me in front of Diavolo on purpose!</em>
</p><p><em>But your words were to do as I please, that you would win, to tell me to slow down now seems like someone can’t take it. See, the way you tensed just now when I nibbled you here? I found a favorite spot</em>. She began to nibble just under the tip of my dick and I felt like she were sending waves of electricity through my body. What I would give to grab her head and fuck her down her throat right now!</p><p>“Yes I think a school dance would be an excellent idea! What theme should we do?” as if she couldn’t play dirtier, I now felt her breasts around me.</p><p>“….oh, fuck….”</p><p>“Excuse me??” I lay the sheet down and gave him my best poker face.</p><p>“Pot of luck! There is a holiday in the human world that celebrates things like gold and luck and rainbows during the spring months, I propose we do that.”</p><p>“Yes and it would bring so much color to Devildom too! I love it, how do you do it?” how in the hell did I pull that off? I could feel everything below my waist trembling violently as I kept calm and cool above. Diavolo reached for his pen to jot down the notes but dropped it and it rolled under the desk. He leaned down to get it and I moved to protest but she clenched me tighter.</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, I have everything under control down here, you don’t mess up.</em>
</p><p><em>You have nothing under control!</em>  In actuality, seeing her lips around my dick, feeling her warm wet throat and the danger of us being caught in this position made me terribly aroused to the point that I was getting dangerously close to coming. There was no way I could hide that from him, I had to get him to leave! I took the fleeting moment to lean my head back and guide her head to just the right rhythm. He sat back upright with pen in hand and I quickly leaned forward as he jotted his notes on what we discussed.</p><p>“That seemed to have been a very good plan; I cannot wait to see their faces when it is all set up.”</p><p>“You had the plan all along Diavolo; now, will there be anything else?”</p><p>“Well now we have to figure out who is going to be in charge of the setting it up of course!” oh for fucks sake!!</p><p>“Asmo…he loves parties…we should put him in charge.”</p><p>“Yes that would be wise, and Beel would be in charge of the food?”</p><p>“Yes, if he is respon….sible for it, he may not eat all of it.” He continued to write as we spoke not looking at me.</p><p>“Alright, so what about the decorations, someone will have to design, cut and place them.” She then wrapped her hands around me and nibbled at her new favorite spot to tease me.</p><p>“TÈA! She can do it…yes she would be great at that, she’s very organized.” Diavolo looked up at me and tilted his head.</p><p>“You look a little flush are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“It’s just very warm in here.” I was almost there; I couldn’t take this anymore, how the hell would I hide an orgasm from him?! and from the way I was building it was going to be hell to try; but the danger of him finding out was so hot!</p><p>
  <em>Tèa you need to stop, I’m too close!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have to play to the finish Luci, or else you lose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t a damn game woman! This needs to end now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, say please and I will make it end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re joking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course not.</em>
</p><p><em>Alright fine, please end this now!</em> If I had known what she meant I wouldn’t have agreed. She then began to suck much harder and mover her head to the rhythm I had shown her. This is what she meant…she really was half-demon…she was outright evil.</p><p>“Okay so now we need to discuss the flyers and the music choice for the dance.”</p><p>“I can do it, I don’t mind!”</p><p>“What? You’re sure, you do so much already, I know there has to be-“</p><p>“It’s fine! I can do whatever is left, I don’t care!”</p><p>“Lucifer you are acting a bit odd, are you okay? Is it really that warm in here to you?” I was sweating, from nerves and this damn girls amazing throat. I was coming and I had to think of something fast!</p><p>“Maybe I should go open a window for you?”</p><p>“No!” I moved to get up and in that instant I found my pass, I slammed my fist against the inside of the desk and simultaneously pushed her head all the way down as I exploded into her mouth. I leaned over my desk nearly screaming as I pulsated in her sweet mouth, her eyes watering as she swallowed me down.</p><p>“Are you alright??!!” He very well thought my groans were from pain, and from the way I heard myself even I would have been concerned.</p><p>“Ahhh….I just…hit my knee!! I’m fine, sit…sit down, I just need to…rub it out. There all better.” He looked at me confused as he sat and looked over what he had written down.</p><p>“Alright, well I seem to have everything I need for this. We went over it much more quickly than I had anticipated; I should expect no less from you I suppose.”</p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot from you.” He rose from his seat and moved to the door with a smile.</p><p>“Well I will see you later then, I would hope to receive that report you’re working on by Monday.</p><p>“Of course.” He left out the door, closing it behind him and I scooted my chair back and grabbed that wretched girl of mine with both hand and threw her onto my desk.</p><p>“You must think it rather amusing to try to humiliate me in front of Diavolo don’t you?! You had everything planned, but you didn’t think I could outsmart your underhanded tactics!” Damn it all if it wasn’t a rush, and seeing her splayed out on my desk with her breasts out and a bit of my come still running from her mouth got me hard all over again. I ripped her underwear away and plunged right into her, making her moan lewdly. I began to pound into her roughly which only made her moan louder.</p><p>“Look at you, already sopping wet, you enjoyed every moment of it didn’t you?”</p><p>“Y…Yes Luci, you felt so good in my mouth! Mmm, you feel good inside me too!”</p><p>“I’m going to punish the hell out of you for your insolence, do you understand?!”</p><p>“Yes….punish me, I’ve been so bad!”</p><p>“Oh Lucifer one more thing-“ the door opened wide and time stood still as  we froze. I looked to Diavolo and he looked to me. I could put on whatever face I pleased but I couldn’t hide the fact that I had my lover spread eagle on my desk with me inside of her.</p><p>“I…um…well then. Ahem, hello Jetèa.” She had tried so desperately to hide her face in my coat, but no one else that her trademark hair color.</p><p>“H...hello...Diavolo Sir…”</p><p>“I suppose you were behind all of this, well I guess you win the bet after all.</p><p>“What bet?!”</p><p>“She said you could do anything under pressure, I didn’t think she would go this far, but I knew she would do something when she requested I have the meeting early.” He walked farther inside, but left the door open as a few of our brothers walked by!</p><p>“Oh so my tapes worked, good for you!” Asmo clapped happily.</p><p>“Welp, now I have to go bleach my eyes!” Kiomè turned away disgusted with Satan behind him.</p><p>“I’m right behind you!” Diavolo crossed his arms and smirked, yes his payback was only just beginning.</p><p>“Well…being that I have forgotten what I was going to say previously, I will….i will leave you to that. And Jetèa…I will…have your payment tomorrow morning. I have to say Lucifer, I’m impressed, you really kept your composure. I’m glad to have you as my right hand.” He left at that, finally closing the door and I looked to my woman who smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“But you won, that has to feel good.”</p><p>“I’m going to punish the hell out of you and then you will be taking my duties as well as yours for this party!”</p><p>“Now can you say that with a straight face?” I hated how she provoked me, but dammit I loved it when she pushed all the right buttons.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>